


I don't want to go home!

by Uglydwarf_321



Series: I don't want to go home! [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Dipper gets it worse, NO ONE KNOWS, Past Child Abuse, Sad Dipper Pines, Sad Mabel Pines, Secrets, Violence, it's really sad, mabel is scared for dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglydwarf_321/pseuds/Uglydwarf_321
Summary: Mabel and Dippers summer is coming to an end. But neither want to go back to their abusive parents. What will happen when Stan and all the residence of gravity falls finds out?





	1. Good bye gravity falls.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feed back so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. See end for more notes.

 

Their summer at Gravity falls had been the best time of their life’s. And it was coming to an end. All their adventures where over. No more monsters or weird dream demons. And they wouldn’t get to see their friends again for at least a year if they got lucky. But that wasn’t the worst part by far. They dreading going home. The scars on their bodies had just started to fade and know they had to go back. Mabye a summer away had made their parents miss them but both Mable and Dipper had highly doughted that.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines where wholesome loving parents or at least that’s how everyone else saw them. But to Mable and Dipper they were ruthless. Especially towards Dipper. He would always get worse beating’s then Mable. If he said or did anything wrong, he would get horrible beatings. Even if he looked at them the wrong way he would be dragged to the garage and when he came back he would be bloody with a whole new set of bruises up and down his body and that was a good day. But Gravity Fall had put all those horrible memories out of their mind. But know they were going back.

Mable stood staring off in the distance with a blank look. Dipper was behind her packing all his things up. She looked down at a photo of her, Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Dipper standing in front of the Mystery Shack looking so happy like they haven’t a care in the world. Suddenly she dropped to her knees and started to cry. She didn’t want to leave she was so scared. Not just for her safety but also Dippers. She was so happy here.

Dipper rushed over and embraced her in a hug. He didn’t need to ask why she was crying he already know.

“I-I’m scared dip” She said in a broken voice.

“I know, it’s ok everything will be fine” He said stroking her hair. But they both know it wouldn’t.

They stayed in that hug crying until the heard the gruncel call for them it was to go. The summer at Gravity Falls had been the best summer the pine twins had ever had.


	2. It's all over

They finished packing fast their parents didn’t like it when they were late. They walked down the steps and there they were. Their parents,seeing them again reminded Mable of who much she hated them. She wished could tell Stan or Wend or even Soos but if she did her parents would hurt them to and that was the last thing she wanted. Stan looked at them as they came down the steps. Their eyes were red and puffy and they had looks of pure terror on their faces.

“Are you kids ok?” Stan said in a worried tone

“Yah of course” Mable said in an unconvincing voice and then gave a half hearted smile.

Stan looked over at dipper. He was just looking down at the ground not saying a word.

“Mason it’s rude not to make eye contact” the booming and terrifying voice of their father he was truly scary man.

Dipper flinched and held on to Mable’s hand even tighter “Yes sir, sorry sir”

Stan had never seen Dipper call any one sir and he had never seen anyone call dipper by his real name either.

He now Mabel and Dipper didn’t have a great relationship with their parents. They didn’t like to talk about them, actually know that he thought about they avoided topic at all cost. But sometimes they would slip and make off handed comments about them. He felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped but when he looked over it was just Ford. He had come up from the basement to say good bye to his nephews.

“Oh how is this?’’ Mrs. Pines asked Stan had forgot up until a few weeks ago Ford didn’t exist.

Before Stan could answer ford stepped in “I’m Ford, Stanly’s brother. I’m just here visiting for a couple of weeks”

“Oh great there another one” Mr. Pines said under his voice but everyone could hear him.

Both Dipper and Mabel know that their dad hated gruncel Stan. He would have turned him in for fraud ages ago but he liked to use his fist. And Mabel and Dipper weren’t going to give him a reason to. That’s way they made a deal when they got to Gravity Falls. They would tell no one. It was harder than expected. Back home no one asked to many questions and they could always wear long sleeves and pants and not look weird. But here it was always hot and either Wendy or Soos wanted to go swimming so they would come up crazy excuses. Like I can’t swim, or that they saw someone pour chemical waste in the there. And wearing long sleeves was unbearable in the summer weather. But it was better than the alternative.

Ford brushed off the comment. “Yes, I came here for my research”

He looked at dipper he was uncommonly quite he thought he was just sad too be going so he decided to make him smile. “Actually Dipper helped out a lot.”

Ford looked over at dipper and of instead of looking happier he just looked terrified at the comment he just made. And Mable didn’t look that happy either.

“Oh great instead of going outside your staying inside with this old man studding I would have hoped you a least you became a little more of a man but I guess I was wrong.”

“Honey not here” said in clamming voice but if you listened to her closely you could hear she agreed. Ford was taken aback and Stan was pissed.

“Excuse me what’s wrong with that” Stan sad in very mad voice his patients with this man was running out. He looked at Mable to come her brothers defense like she always did but nothing. She just stood there clutching Dippers hand even harder and looking down at the ground. Her eyes where tearing up.

“Are you kidding?” Mr. Pines grabbed Dipper by the arm forcefully Mable tried to hold on but he was too strong and she ended up falling to the ground. Now Mr. pines had Dipper he held Dippers hand out and pulled up his sleeve. “Look he has no mussel like a girl” He shaked Dipper around.

“W-what or those” Stan said in a shaken voice as he looked at the scares and bruises the ran up and down Dippers arms.

Mable was now in full tears on the ground. Their secret was now revealed that meant no more Stan, no more Ford, no more Gravity Falls, it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter! Sorry for my grammar this chapter was kinda rushed. And sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. Please leave comments about what you think! Thank you for reading!


	3. It's are fault

 

Dipper looked dead as his father held him. It was out, everyone could see his scares. He felt weak and helpless. He had told Mable the reason they didn’t tell Stan and everyone’s was because of their safety. But really Dipper was scared of being thought of as weak. His father had always told him that he wishes that Dipper wasn’t his son because he was so weak and couldn’t do anything for himself. Which was true he couldn’t even protect Mable the most important person in his life. And he definitely couldn’t stand up to his parents. So he just stood there as Mable cried and as Stan and Ford looked on in horror. Because he couldn’t do anything he couldn’t even tell Mable everything would be okay because he didn’t know.

“Answer my question! What are those and where did he get them!” Stan was steaming from the ears he had never been so made in his entire life.

“There are my children I can discipline them as I please” said Mr. pines

“Wait ‘there’…. Mable?” Mable looked in embarrassment and shame tear still streaming down her face.

“How dare you- “

Stan was cut off “How dare you tell me how to raise my children!”

“You’re supposed to be a lawyer, you’re just ok with this” Stan asked Mrs. Pines

“My husband is the head of the house hold and he can discipline the children as he sees fit” She said in a cold unattached voice

Stan was in shock. He looked at the twins. They looked hopeless like this was inevitable. How long had this been going on? Why hadn’t they told him? What had they gone throw all these years? So many questions where going around his head. The only thing he know for certain is that this needed to be stopped. He looked at Ford how hadn’t said a word this entire time. He had a phone in his hands and was dialing a number.

“What are you doing” Stan asked looking at his twin brother.

“I’m calling the police” Ford said in a calm voice probably to keep the kids mind at ease.

Of course he was Ford was always two steps ahead of Stan

“NO” Mable screamed she knew what was coming next and she didn’t want to watch.

“Dam right you’re not!” Mr. pines said as he shoved Dipper to the ground and headed towards Ford.

As soon as his father dropped him he headed straight to Mable. When he hugged her he could fell her shaking. They both knew what was coming next. Dipper pushed Mable’s head to his chest. He didn’t want her to see what was about to happen. That was the least he could do.

Mr. pine was so big that it only took him two steps to get over to Ford. ‘Slap’ the phone flu out of his hands. And Ford fell to the ground. What the hell he had survived decades in the mind scape and was just now he was taken out by one punch. If it was this bad for him he could only imagine what it was like for the kids. Before either Stan or Ford could get to the phone Mr. pines stepped on it crushing in under dress shoes that perfectly matched his business suit that he would always wear.

“What the you monster you won’t get away with this” Stan said angrily as he headed towards the twin’s father.

Mable and Dipper where huddled in the corner. They could hear everything that was happening but they dare not look. Mable felt a sharp pain in the back of head. Someone was pulling on her hair. When she looked it was her mother and she was doing the same thing to Dipper. She kneeled down so she was at the same level with the kids.

“See what happens when you disobey your father” Their mother said cruelly.

Dipper and Mable sat in silence “SEE?!” their mother was now screaming and pulling their hair even harder.

“Yes” they said in a weak and terror filled voice.

“I didn’t hear you”

“YES” both Dipper and Mable where crying now they couldn’t bear to see there two favorite people getting beat up because of them.

Both Stan and ford were on the ground. Somehow this man had over powered them. Stan was pretty sure that he broke his nose. But he couldn't care less about his injuries. He needed to help Mable and Dipper. They were the best people he ever knew. They were like his kids and no way in hell was he going to let this keep happening. He needed to save them. He looked over at Ford how looked just as bad or even worse than him. And he could tell he felt the exact same way. Stan found the strength to pull himself up but as he did ‘BAM’. He was kicked right in the stomach. He wasn’t going to get up anytime soon. Ford crawled as fast as he could over to Stan. To make sure he wasn’t die. He sighed in relief when he saw Stan grown in pain. At least he was alive.

Mr. pines laughed “Ha just like my son so weak, come children we’re going home”

Mable and Dipper dare not disobey their father. Their mother yanked them up by their hair and lead them to the doorway. They couldn’t bring themselves to look over at their gruncels. It was their fault that this happened. And they know it was best for everyone if they never came back. They cared to much about this town to let something like this happen again. So they got in the car tears pouring down their faces. This was the last time they would be in their beloved Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I'm ending the series I'm that heartless. The next chapter should be out tomorrow latest bye Sunday. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This store will be any where from 3 to 5 chapters long and I will try to post every Wensday! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
